


Summer Breeze

by agayhurricane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: @JESUS GRANT ME THIS ONE THING I BEG YOU, M/M, PROPER UNINTERRUPTED INTERACTION!!!!, Post-Canon, THAT'S ALL I WANT, a peaceful world where they could interact IN PEACE, this is all i want for my sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayhurricane/pseuds/agayhurricane
Summary: Alibaba takes a break for once, and it's with the best person possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write fluff and this happened. Ideally how I picture them to be after canon Magi is over :D. Excuse the possible inaccuracies I'm not that strict with such things......

Hakuryuu blinked twice but he still wasn’t quite sure if he heard correctly. “Pardon me,” he said slowly, “But do you mind repeating what you have just said?”

The attendant was patient with him. Hands clasped together, face painted with an expression of utmost respect and lips curved into a neutral business smile. “Master Alibaba won’t be able to see you, your highness.”

_Master Alibaba?_ The royal had to make an effort not to let his disbelief show on his visage, “And why would that be?”

The attendant gave a surprisingly dignified huff, “Master has a lot of meetings to attend to.” He began proudly. “Not only that but he will also be conducting a very thorough inspection of our production facilities, check the plans for the new products the company plans on launching sometime this month and there are also greatly important documents that have to be affixed with his signature and—”

“Alright, alright, you have said enough, thank you,” Hakuryuu exhaled in bewilderment as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Since when did Alibaba’s schedule become so _packed_? “When might he be available?”

“Well—” the attendant produced one of those small seeing tablets engraved with clairvoyance magic from the folds of his sash, squinting at it briefly before reciting its content with confidence, “Two months from now.”

“Two _months_?” Hakuryuu demanded incredulously. “Are you quite certain?”

“Yes, your highness.”

Quite suddenly, the Kou royal wasn’t so sure of what he wanted to do anymore. He came here wanting to see his friend, only to be greeted with an ever increasing list of jobs he didn’t even know existed in a trading company. Oddly enough, he felt like he had heard of this before. A passing thought reminded him of the time Alibaba spoke of his first meeting with Sinbad after his return from the dead. Had his situation not been as extraordinary as coming back to life, he probably would not have been granted audience.

Did that mean he had to die and come back just to tell his friend hello?

Hakuryuu cringed inwardly at how morbid that seemed. With a sigh, the former emperor relented, inclining his head at the pudgy official before him. “It doesn’t seem like I would be able to do anything about this after all,” he said. “Your name… Nando, was it?”

“ _S_ -Nando, your highness,” he declared with a puff of his chest, “The eldest of the Nando brothers!”

A fleeting image of S-Nando with Kouen’s face flashed through Hakuryuu’s mind and he had to make an effort not to burst into laughter right then and there. The attendant gave him a puzzled look, which made him clear his throat. “Right…S-Nando. I’ll be ahead then. Please send your, ah, Master Alibaba my regards.”

“Most definitely, your highness!”

Hakuryuu gave signal to his own escorts and they made to leave, headed back to where their airship to Kou was docked. A few minutes later and the ship began to lift, the magic propellers behind it stirring up a strong breeze. Hakuryuu leaned on the railing, chin cupped on one hand, not bothering to fix the strands that were loosened from his topknot. The disappointment that coursed through him was getting far too strong for his tastes. In fact, he should’ve seen this coming. Should’ve expected that Alibaba would be far too occupied now. Should’ve known that neither of them were so young anymore as to enjoy the freedom that their status didn’t any longer allow.

Another sigh left him, and he found the decreasing view of Balbadd making him feel even worse, as if he were leaving something very important behind. Necessity called for it, but honestly, if he had it his way…

“A-ah, y-your _highness_!”

Hakuryuu barely had any time to blink before a solid force knocked him back first on the deck, pinning him down effectively. He snapped alert, suddenly aware of the heat—he hadn’t noticed it before but even with the wind, it was _sweltering_ , and it seemed to be coming from whatever _thing_ was on him.

Instinct took over, making his hand move despite his momentary lack of vision, and in a swift grab, he had gotten hold of Zagan and had the metal vessel poised at what he took to be the back of the intruder’s neck.

“State your business,” he growled out, though with the cloth covering his face, it sounded more like a pathetic whimper of ‘sthuh hurr bfnuss.’

The weight was lifted then, and he had to squint against the utter brightness that was so hot and blinding, almost like… fire.

_Fire_.

“Solomon above, I thought I was too late!”The intruder had a name now and Hakuryuu knew it, very much so.

The former emperor’s hands rose to a toned chest, shoving at it just enough to see— “ _Alibaba_?”

His fellow king vessel grinned down at him, smile as dazzling as his djinn equip. “I apologize for the intrusion, your majesty?” he said sheepishly.

Hakuryuu shook his head, both from awe and disbelief, “I wouldn’t even ask.”

Alibaba laughed, “I thought so too. Oh, and, um, Hakuryuu?” He swallowed, djinn equip dissolving around him. “Can you please tell your guards to ease up on the spears?”

“Oh.” Hakuryuu pushed Alibaba off of him as he sat up, waving a reassuring hand at his guards. “Stand down, I know him,” he asserted. “And also…” he cast a side glance at the blonde, stifling a chuckle as he gave him a silent look of protest for pushing him. “We’re going to have a change of course. Head back to Balbadd immediately.”

***

“You wouldn’t believe how glad I am to have you here,” Hakuryuu watched with a raised eyebrow as Alibaba stretched out his arms, inclining his head sideways, most likely to ease the crick on his neck.

“I couldn’t imagine,” the former emperor said dryly. “ _Master_ Alibaba.”

Alibaba laughed at that as he loosened the collar of his shirt. “The Nando brothers still use that, huh? I told them not to already.”

“You seem very flattered about it,” Hakuryuu pointed out.

“I-I am _not_ ,” Alibaba sputtered defensively. Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow at him and his lips curved into a small pout. “Okay, maybe a little.” He muttered, averting his gaze.

Hakuryuu snorted, “Not like you put a lot of effort to hide it anyway.”

“Shut up,” Alibaba protested, bumping Hakuryuu’s shoulder. “You used to call me that before too.”

“I called you _Lord_ Alibaba, not master,” he corrected, pushing him back playfully. “And I had to, you were the older prince, and a stranger besides.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Alibaba said, “You were much shorter back then.”

Hakuryuu winced. “Let’s not go there,” he said.

“That still a touchy subject, Hakuryuu?” Alibaba asked with a smirk.

“I’ve grown taller, thank you very much,” he scoffed. “In fact, I daresay I’m taller than you are.”

Alibaba’s face suddenly went blank. “No you’re not.” He said, almost sounding horrified. “We’re the same height.”

The former emperor stopped in his tracks then, making Alibaba look at him questioningly. He opened his mouth to speak when Hakuryuu stepped up to him without warning, his back straightened, a smug grin on his face. They stood at eye level, but the small difference of the tops of their heads was obvious. “Are we now, Alibaba- _dono_?”

The blonde gaped at him for a second before slumping in defeat, “Don’t go around _gloating_ about it, you’re not being _fair_.”

Hakuryuu laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Ever since their different standings in the new world had been established, he had been seeing less and less of him, always for the same reason. Business. Work. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand: in fact, he too was experiencing the same things, but it was just saddening to think that they couldn’t completely go back to the way they used to be.

When he thought more about it, the more it seemed to him that that was why each moment he now had with Alibaba was something to be really grateful for. If before, they had only served as a temporary escape from the weight of his affiliations and vengeful plans, now they truly were blessings, giving him a little bit of strength every time he was with him.

A companionable hush settled over the both of them as they continued to walk through the length of the old palace. Hakuryuu took that time to discreetly observe Alibaba, taking in the details of his ink stained fingers and the bags under his eyes have taken to a darker shade compared to the last time Hakuryuu saw him. But his stance remained firm, proud and confident, and he walked with the same near-skip in his step, evidence of his innate energy that Hakuryuu had always admired.

“Where are we headed to, anyway?” Hakuryuu asked, breaking the silence.

“It’s a surprise,” Alibaba replied without pause, a gleam in his eyes, “You haven’t really been around here haven’t you?”

He shook his head, “Not really. I only know it from Empress Kougyoku’s stories.”

“Well, it’s about time you got to know it then!” Alibaba exclaimed. “Take a good look around, it’s really going to surprise you.”

What he saw did not disappoint. The grand edifice that used to house Balbadd’s royal family had been transformed into the main building of Alibaba’s trading company. What used to be empty chambers for visiting nobility had been altered to be utilized as additional offices. The kitchens were less busy, and now served simply as a refectory for the staff. The meeting rooms had become testing laboratories for new products that the company planned to launch.

Despite all these modifications, Hakuryuu noticed, upon passing by, that the throne room and the archives remained untouched. The small crack between the doors showed both rooms in peak condition, well kept by the household.

“Oh, that,” Alibaba caught him staring and gave a small chuckle. “I couldn’t let everything change somehow. Wanna go take a peek?”

“I-if it doesn’t bother you too much,” Hakuryuu said, a bit hesitantly, knowing that Alibaba kept them as they were because they reminded him of his family. And also, from what he knew, the ties he kept with his relatives haven’t always been the strongest.

Alibaba picked up on his worry as he pushed open the double doors leading into the throne room, “Hey, don’t get so uptight; it’s fine.”

Hakuryuu’s forehead wrinkled, “But—”

“I know I never had the best relationship with my father,” Alibaba interrupted. “But I didn’t hate him. And now that I’m older I guess… there’s a lot more of him in me than I had thought. And my brothers? Whatever happened between us in the past is just that: the past. A lot has changed and…well, it’s kind of funny how whatever bitter memories we had don’t affect me anymore.”

“That…That’s good to hear.” Hakuryuu said slowly. Alibaba’s situation reminded him a lot of his own; it wasn’t that difficult to understand. He, too, had lost a father and estranged himself from almost all of his siblings. He was familiar with how it was like to gradually grow back together with his family, and it was a feeling that was certainly unlike any other.

The two stopped by a large portrait of Balbadd’s past king. In the portrait, King Rashid was rendered much younger, his hair only streaked white in some places, and the wrinkles by the corners of his lips not as prominent. Alibaba’s resemblance to him was striking. They had the same fair hair and facial features, albeit Alibaba’s was softer, and just the slightest bit feminine. Beside it was another picture of the elder princes, Ahbmad and Sahbmad. Yet another one hung a little further on, and this time, Hakuryuu recognized who it was depicting.

“Is that you?” he asked, moving forward to see it better. Alibaba was about nine or ten in the picture, all clad in expensive silk that swathed his small frame. His hair was way longer and tied back into a small ponytail that spilled on his shoulder. Round cheeks were flushed the barest shade of pink, matching his shy and timid smile. The artist who worked on it must have been truly skilled, for they managed to capture the openness of that bright smile.

Alibaba followed Hakuryuu’s glance, “Yeah,” he said. “Father had that made a year after I entered the palace. I didn’t really want to, but Barkak insisted I put it there.”

“Barkak?”

“My teacher back then,” Alibaba explained fondly. “He was also kind of like a father to me.”

“He wasn’t wrong to put it there,” Hakuryuu said sincerely. When Alibaba didn’t respond, he proceeded to add: “Besides, you look really cute in that picture.”

Alibaba reacted to _that_ then, his face going as red as the apples back in Kou, “Hakuryuu, _don’t_ —”

“Your cheeks were so chubby,” he barrelled on, “Right, Alibaba _-chan_?”

“Oh gods, please _don’t_ ,” Alibaba groaned, burying his face in his hands, “Please, _please_ don’t.”

“Alibaba- _chan_.”

“Hakuryuu!”

“Let me have my fun,” Hakuryuu snickered. “You teased me about my height a while ago.”

“I’m regretting that now,” he grumbled, his frustration amusing Hakuryuu to no end.

“Alibaba- _ch_ —”

“ _Shh_!” Alibaba made to clamp his hands over Hakuryuu’s mouth but he dodged easily, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Alright, I won’t,” he relented, trying not to giggle.

Alibaba narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious.

“Really, I won’t,” he assured him. “Now, where were we headed again?”

“I still don’t believe you,” Alibaba reminded him, but they continued onwards nonetheless. “We should be getting near though—ah!” The blonde stopped by a gilded archway, turning around to face Hakuryuu. “It seems like we’re here.” He paused for effect, before stepping aside to reveal the landscape behind him. “Welcome to the Garden of Balbadd, Lord Hakuryuu.”

It was amazing.

Exotic flowers he didn’t have the name for bloomed in ornate clay pots that surrounded gushing fountains. Lush shrubs with the greenest leaves were cut into wondrous shapes and forms, topiaries of majestic birds, horses and mythical creatures that were alive only in the rarest, most precious books about Balbadd’s lore stood proudly in rows. Intricate flower arrangements flanked several marble slabs, each one pristine and gleaming in the sunlight.

Tall trees provided shade, situated amongst the well-trimmed grass. Birds burst into song every now and then, chirping merrily as they perched on high branches. Stone benches were sprinkled at scenic points across the whole landscape, as were a few hammocks, strung between tall palm trees. Further on, a large veranda shaded by a trellis of vines and vines of blossoms overlooked the bright azure stretch of the sea.

“It’s beautiful,” Hakuryuu breathed, eyes avidly taking in _everything_.

“You really think so?” Alibaba asked expectantly, his eyes practically shining from pride.

Hakuryuu nodded, “I do.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he beamed. “We’ve been planning this for months now, you know. We’ll be opening it to the public tomorrow.” He gestured grandly around him, “This is a tribute. For our people and our country.”

They walked over to one of the marble slabs. Hakuryuu tilted his head to the side as he read the intricately carved letters: … _For on this day, the light of freedom shines itself upon Balbadd once more_.

He blinked. “This… this is your country’s history.” He said.

“Yep,” Alibaba touched his fingers to the cool surface, tracing the letters slowly. “It was Aladdin who came up with the idea. It was just… too good to refuse.”

Hakuryuu made his way to another one, and this time the marble held a list of names; Citizens and soldiers alike who died fighting for Balbadd. The stone was evidently larger than the rest of its kin.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Hakuryuu said softly. “I’m sure your people will think so as well.”

Alibaba nodded, “It’s for them after all.” He perked up then and reached for Hakuryuu’s hand, “There’s still something I wanna show you though.”

His hand closed around Hakuryuu’s before he could respond. His bright, bright grin was back as he glanced over his shoulder, blue and amber meeting for the briefest of seconds. Their walk hastened into a run, going against the wind that blew at their hair. Alibaba’s grip on him never wavered and even as their breaths turned into exhilarated gasps, Hakuryuu found himself laughing out loud. Alibaba joined along with him. It was absolutely unprecedented; neither of them had a clue _where_ this burst of happiness came from but the feel of freedom, the thrill that came along with it was _addicting_. They were far from complaining.

Alibaba skidded to a halt in front of him. He looked far from tired even as he panted heavily. Hakuryuu felt his hand squeezed and as he glanced up, yet again his breath was taken away.

They had run all the way to the terrace he had noticed earlier. The sea’s vast blue expanse opened up before them, its waves glittering as they broke up against the walls of the pier way below.

“This,” Alibaba declared between breaths. “Is where I’ve been taking all of the investors for the past few months.”

“So that’s why they’ve been flocking here,” Hakuryuu couldn’t help but be in awe of Alibaba’s genius as he stared at the ships making their way in the dock, their colourful sails fluttering in the wind. “You show them this, and there’s no way they’d be able to refuse.”

“I wouldn’t really put it that way,” Alibaba chuckled. “I’d like to think of it as making them fall in love with the country first.”

“You and your ideas,” Hakuryuu shook his head. “This is why your company’s Fanfan’s toughest rival.”

“Hey, we still get along,” he nudged him playfully. “And besides, you really got the jump on us last month, with that new communication tool you released!”

“That was Brother En’s idea,” Hakuryuu said. “He hates losing, you know that.”

“So do your other siblings,” Alibaba grimaced. “I’m sure that if looks could kill, Kouha would’ve slain me during that trade council ages ago.”

“Undoubtedly,” Hakuryuu agreed, then sighed, the tension escaping him. “But don’t get me wrong, okay. Balbadd’s really beautiful.”

“I intend to keep it that way, even if it is a lot of work,” Alibaba groaned as he stretched his arms, resting one around Hakuryuu’s shoulders. “Lots and _lots_ of work.”

“Jeez, when was the last time you’ve taken leave, anyway?” Hakuryuu shifted as he said so, but he didn’t move away.

“Mm, I don’t even remember,” Alibaba said, leaning on him heavily, “It’s been _weeks._ ”

“That isn’t good for you,” he chided.

“I _know_ ,” he said. “I just don’t have time.”

“For someone so tired, you sure had a lot of energy,” Hakuryuu observed, leading them towards a hammock not so far away.

Alibaba plopped down gratefully, lying back with his arm draped over his face. “Well, yeah, but if it’s you, I’m sure I could make exceptions.”

Hakuryuu stared at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Alibaba hurried to amend. He lifted his arm, peering slightly at him. “Are you just gonna stand there though?”

“If you move over then probably not.”

Alibaba scooted a bit and patted the space beside him invitingly, “That enough for you, majesty?”

“Don’t call me that,” Hakuryuu said, making a face as he sat down.

Alibaba only grinned at him, a grin that quickly turned into a laugh when Hakuryuu lost his balance as he tried to lie back and fell against him.

“Don’t you dare bring that up,” he said, untangling his limbs from the blond and swinging his legs up. He flopped down the hammock with a huff, his cheeks flushed red.

Alibaba caught his breath, brushing away a tear from the corner of his eye, “I won’t, but I definitely won’t forget it anytime soon.”

“Solomon above,” Hakuryuu grumbled. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Don’t worry, I still love you,” he teased, poking him playfully on the stomach.

Hakuryuu elbowed him but he really didn’t mind. It was almost like they were still seventeen.

Alibaba nestled comfortably next to him, yawning hugely. “You wouldn’t mind if I got some shuteye, wouldn’t you?” he asked looking up at him.

“Go ahead, you need it,” he said averting his gaze. The words hardly left his mouth when Alibaba leaned again, his head almost resting on his shoulder. Hakuryuu inhaled slowly, careful not to move. A few minutes later, Alibaba’s breathing evened out. He was asleep.

Hakuryuu looked at him then, taking in the details of his tired, yet soft featured face. Studying him like this, it really seemed like they were younger again. His leg lifted to rest on the grass and his foot pushed against it, rocking the hammock gently. The wind blew, bringing the refreshing scent of the sea.

Hakuryuu’s lids went heavy eventually, the breeze and Alibaba’s comforting presence beside him lulling him to a light doze.

***

Aladdin landed on a stone bench in the Garden of Balbadd, small traces of bright levitation magic dissipating at his feet. He blew the hair out of his face with a sigh, rubbing at his neck absentmindedly. The negotiations he attended in Reim went surprisingly well, and after the meeting concluded, he flew straight back to Balbadd to inform Alibaba of the good news immediately. Or rather, almost immediately. If he hadn’t run into Judar on his way back, his travel would have been faster but…

_It doesn’t matter_ , he thought to himself, tracing the small grooves on his collarbone. He had come out of their encounter virtually unscathed, and it wasn’t like the other Magi was up to anything in particular, so it had to be fine. Now to find Alibaba…

The Magi was expecting to see him back in his office, neck deep in paperwork or collapsed on his desk, so it was a pleasant surprise to see his king candidate, asleep on his favourite hammock with his best friend, Ren Hakuryuu, cuddled up beside him.

Lifting a few inches off the ground, Aladdin hovered towards then, biting on his lip to stifle a smile of utmost delight. The two were deep into slumber; the most peaceful Aladdin has ever seen them lately. Alibaba’s head already rested on Hakuryuu’s chest while the latter’s arms were wound protectively around his waist. The Magi decided against waking them; for now, at least.

As he started towards the palace, mind set on informing the guards to give the two king vessels their privacy, even at least for a couple more hours, Aladdin’s mouth curved into a thoughtful half smile. He wondered why the rukh around the two appeared to be particularly radiant, their glimmering wings streaked with the rosiest shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away your thoughts (please)! Also, I'd like to think of this as a late valentine's gift for my favorite ship that I will take with me to my grave. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
